Nightmares in Wawanakwa
by 100TenMillion
Summary: The campers have nightmares. This is NOT a supernatural fic, this fic is simply about a bad dream the campers have. One for each camper. Nightmares are going to be creepy, disgusting, 'weird', etc. Rated M because some of these nightmares are...
1. Ezekiel

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 1: Ezekiel

He was dreaming…

Ezekiel was walking along the docks during the waking hour. The sounds of foghorns were deafening. The morning mist was surrounding the docks. All around Ezekiel were harbored ships, waiting for the hour to set sail. The sun was not out yet. The sky was a gray color. There was no sun, o moon and no stars to offer any light. The light, if any, came from the lamps on the dock, from the lighthouse, from the ships themselves, and from the early sun rays from the horizon.

At the end of the dock, Bridgette was taking off her clothes, and putting her swimsuit on. She smiles and waves at Ezekiel. "No, Bridge! Don't swim in this water!" She jumps into the water. Ezekiel takes his clothes off, and jumps in to get her back.

The water was black, for a variety of reasons. He could never see Bridgette in it. Because she was not in the water. She was at the dock, staring at Ezekiel. He looks at her, and says "But, I thought you…" A whirlpool began to form in the water. Ezekiel was stuck in the whirlpool. "Bridge, help!" But, she just stared at him blankly. Ezekiel looked up, and saw the Killer Bass team on the dock. "Guys, help!" But, they simply stared at him, blankly. Then, all the other campers were at the dock. "Please, anyone!" But, they never lifted a finger. They simply stared. The whirlpool kept twirling Ezekiel around, drawing him to the bottom…

Then, he woke up.


	2. Eva

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 2: Eva

Eva was dreaming…

Maybe it was just her. Maybe it was the fact that she was alone. Or, maybe it was HIM. The old man at the other side of the empty room.

Never had Eva seen an uglier visage. He was missing an eye, but the empty eye socket was open nice and wide. The other eye was as blue as a marble. In fact, it very much LOOKED like a marble. His hair was white, and it looked like foam that came from the mouth of a rabid dog. His face was wrinkled, and distorted somewhat. His skull was highly uneven, and rather deformed. He lacked a lower mandible. The skin that was supposed to make his shin was simply hanging from his mouth. His mouth was covered by a white plastic ball…

Eva was violent. Even she admitted it. But, this was the first person to EVER give her the urge to kill. Though she had considered extreme violence on other people before, she had never felt THIS urge before, the animalistic urge to end another life. A crowbar sat next to her…

The urge to kill was overwhelming her, now. NEVER had she felt this way. The crowbar looked so inviting, and the old man simply sat there. It was almost as if fate were taunting Eva. 'Kill him'- the thought came to her mind. Then, it was all she could think about. She picks up the crowbar. She was about to do the unthinkable.

She made her way to the old man. He stunk; he was not pleasant to be around with. She lifted the crowbar, and struck him in the head. She struck him again, and again, and again. Soon, the only thing left of the old man was a smear on the floor.

Eva was sweating now. Then, she saw the old man's head rise up from under the floor, and float in the air. He was looking at her, with a look that seemed to say "Why did you do that?"

Eva woke up in cold sweat that evening.


	3. Noah

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 3: Noah

He was asleep…

Noah was inside a giant, dark cave. The ground was, for some reason, very squishy. It smelled really bad, like pus coming out of a month old wound. His feet felt rather wet, and the air felt rather stagnant and stale.

The cave suddenly started to brighten up a bit. Now, Noah could see his surroundings a little. He noticed that his feet were under foul, smelly water. The water was everywhere; there was no dry land in the cave. The cave's walls had a reddish tint to them. And far from Noah, at the end of the cave, a huge mound could be seen.

The cave brightened up a bit more. Now that Noah had a better look at the water, he noticed that it was greenish in color. There were human skeletons scattered all over the cave. And the walls seemed to be moving. No, it was more like they were palpating. Like a human organ. The mound that Noah saw earlier also seemed rather human looking…

The cave was now bright, and Noah could now see clearly. The giant mound Noah saw earlier was NOT a rock formation, but a human baby. No, not a baby, a fetus. It was a giant, sleeping fetus. That was when he knew, he was in no cave. This was a PLACENTA.

The giant fetus was almost demonic in appearance. It had chicken feet, and its hands were scaly, with only three dinosaur like fingers. But the most disturbing thing about the fetus was that its brain was exposed, and rather large.

Suddenly, the fetus opened its yes. Its eyes were like two large golden discs, with deep, black irises in the middle. It then began to scream. Its scream was a combination between a baby's cry and a dinosaur's roar.

Noah then woke up. His heart was beating so fast, it seemed it would burst.


	4. Justin

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 4: Justin

Justin was dreaming…

He descended upon the dark basement, when a foul stench went up through his nostrils. Searching for the light switch, he stumbled in the dark. He finally found the switch. He turns it on.

His basement was empty, save for two rows of toilets that sat at opposite ends of the room. Each row had five toilets. In the middle of the room was a bathtub. Justin approached the bathtub.

Inside the bathtub the bath water was brown, dark brown. The bathtub was occupied by a giant human stool. A fecal man, if you will. He had black hair, and big, red lips. On his side he had a pair of vestigial arms. Everything else about him, though, was reminiscent of human fecal material.

The water was full of various floating stools. The bath water was now sewage. The stool person lifted the underside of its body above the water. It seemed that it was showing what appeared to be an anus, to Justin. However, a rather large yellow string of matter came out slowly form the anus. The creature was defecating into its own bathwater.

Suddenly, Justin hears various flushing sounds. The toilets were flushing all by themselves. However, brown water began to slowly overflow from their bowls. Soon, the entire floor was flooded with sewage. Feces and urine freely swam the waters around Justin's feet, and the boy had nowhere to go.

The creature simply smiled content with its own filthy existence. He then said to Justin- "Cool, huh?" Justin recognized the creature's voice, for it was his own. It dawned on him: HE was the creature.

Justin woke up, trembling.


	5. Katie

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 5: Katie

Katie fell asleep…

Katie was inside a forest of purple tees, giant mushrooms and smiley faced millipedes. There were bread-and- butterflies aloft in the air, and Rastafarian caterpillars smoked their cigars whilst squirrels frolicked in upside down water fountains shaped in Dadaist imageries. Katie saw small, faceless men walking up and down escherian stair cases that went nowhere, while brown bunnies cavorted with two headed unicorns whilst three horned fawns played their pipes of Pan in between their legs.

Suddenly, a cat had appeared in front of Katie. It had one eye dangling freely from its socket, whilst the other was locked within a large, cancerous tumor like formation. Much of its fur appeared to have been yanked off, whilst an ear appeared to have been cut in half. In its belly, a centipede wiggled freely, like an umbilical cord that refused to be cut. At its anus, you could see his intestinal organs freely hang out like a turd yet to be released.

The cat then said "Oh my dog. Oh Long John. Oh Long Johnson! Oh Don Piano…"- Then, the cat grabbed Katie's face, ad said "All the live long Day! Why I eyes ya!!!"

The trees of the forest then grafted shapes of faces of old men. And the eyes of these faces began to glow, and the faces began to laugh…

Katie then woke up, crying…


	6. Tyler

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 6: Tyler

He was asleep…

Tyler was playing hacky sack alone. He was standing just outside a dark cave. He was doing real well, too.

Tyler was having fun with his hacky sack. He was not allowing it to drop, always catching it with his foot. He had been at it for about an hour now, and Tyler wanted to keep going until he got tired. He was kicking that sack, catching it with his foot, and then kicking it again. It was fun.

But, he kicked it too hard. The sack went into the cave. Sighing, Tyler went to get it. But that was when he felt a chill. All of a sudden, he felt he should go nowhere near that cave…

"What's the matter? Your sack is right here. Come and get it…"- said a voice from within the cave. The voice was soft, elderly yet menacing. Tyler knew, he should LEAVE. But, he felt paralyzed.

"Come, here it is…"- said the voice again. A hand began to reach from the cave; an old, shaking hand with extra long finger nails. Tyler was scared now.

"Take it…"- and suddenly, a head began to emerge from the cave. It was the head of an old man, a long beard on his chin, white hair on the sides of his head, a bald cranium, and a hooked nose. His eyes, though, were pitch black in their entirety. "Take it…"- the voice was now fully menacing.

Then, Tyler woke up…


	7. Izzy

**Nightmares in Wawanakwa**

**Episode 7: Izzy**

**Izzy was fast asleep…**

**In a factory, a parade of tuna fish heads linked to hooks on chains in what appeared to be an assembly line were passing in front of the red haired girl. A river of ice cold tuna blood ran at her feet, whilst the chains swung back and forth in rhythm. The machines to the left of the room, which itself appeared to be some sort of factory, spewed out smoke and fire. The furnaces of said machines bore similarity to smiling faces with toothy grins. To the right of the room, giant tuna fish were getting their heads cut off by a laughing robot that bore some resemblance to a metallic lobster.**

**In the only window to the factory, Izzy could see a purple sky with bubble gum clouds, flying winged whales flew freely under the ketchup rain as anthropomorphic homosexual trains happily cavorted under the train tracks made of pills. Across the sky, Izzy could see the Sun go down, itself sporting a baby's face. The moon came out, its huge breasts getting licked on by the stars. A pair of cows then got into a 69 position, happily drinking milk from each other's udders.**

**Inside the factory, The severed tuna fish heads began to sing 'On moonlight bay'. They were severely off key. A giant grinder, shaped like a shark, was grinding the bodies of the tuna fish, exiting the ground fish meat out of what looked like its mouth. An elephantine machine then packaged the tuna into large, four sided triangular cans. The clock on the wall began to melt. Then, in unison, the fish heads all shouted out Ba ba deee!!!"**

**With a frightened look on her face, Izzy woke up….**

**Author's note: No, I don't do drugs**


	8. Cody

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 8: Cody

Cody was dreaming…

Cody was sitting in the bathtub. He was inside a large yet empty bathroom. The walls were undecorated, painted white. There were no windows, no towels, no toilets or sinks, no bidets nor carpets. Just a bathtub, with a geeky boy in it. The tub was full of clear blue water.

Suddenly, a ripple begins to form in the water. A hand emerges from the center of the ripple. The hand reaches out to Cody, as if trying to grab him. Cody tries to slap it away, but the hand is persistent. Eventually, another hand emerges, also trying to grab him. Cody tries to leave the tub, but finds that his feet are being held. He is the dragged underwater.

Cody was now under the water. Suddenly, he finds that the water is limitless. He sees neither the bathtub rim, nor the bottom of the tub. He is now under the ocean. He looks at his feet, and sees the hands. He now notices that the hands have no body connected to them, and that THEY are dragging him underwater. He sees absolute darkness, there is no light around him.

Suddenly, he is inside a great hall. It is scarcely decorated, with a few wooden carvings of weeping angels. There is a chandelier offering a dim light. The carpet is red, and the windows are dirty, full of dust. Suddenly, a tap is heard outside the window. It is the hands. They are shaking, demanding that the window be opened. Cody is now afraid,

Suddenly, a small girl walks up to him. She is cycloptic, meaning she has but one eye in the middle of her forehead. She smiles at him. Her mouth is full of rotted teeth, mucus green and black in color. She is dressed in tattered doll clothes. In her hands, a large doll, missing an eye, an arm, a leg and the back of its head is being held in a motherly fashion.

The window opens. The hands, and there are now 18 of them, reach out to grab Cody. The girl begins to laugh. The doll turns its gaze to Cody, and laughs like the Devil Himself. Suddenly, behind Cody, a second doll appears. This doll has a very lifelike appearance, with a bobble cut, blue eyes, and a green dress. In its hands, it holds a pistol. The doll aims it at Cody.

Cody then woke up, drenched in his own sweat, his heart beating almost a million times per second.


	9. Beth

**Nightmares in Wawanakwa**

**Episode 9: Beth**

**Beth was asleep…**

**Beth was with her beloved, Edward. They were sitting in the middle of a meadow, enjoying a nice, windy and cloudy afternoon.**

"**Before you, Beth, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark. But then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, there was a fire. There was brilliancy, there was light,"-said Edward. Beth blushed madly.**

**The sky cleared up only slightly. Edward was now sparkling. Beth stated- "Oh, Edward. You are like…my superhero."**

**Edward said- "What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm…the villain?" The sky cleared up just a little more. Edward's skin was sparkling more. He was almost like a crystal in the light.**

"**But I love you! You could never be the bad guy. You mean the world to me! You know how much I love you,"-said Beth. **

**Edward said- "You compare one small tree to a whole forest. The lion has fallen in love with the lamb,"**

**The sky cleared up much more. You could see some blue patches now. Edward, however, had stopped sparkling. He was now glowing slightly.**

"**I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever,"-said Edward. He was now touching Beth's shoulders, holding them. Beth blushed madly.**

**The sky cleared up much more. Edward was now glowing a crimson color. It was quite noticeable. Beth did not like seeing that.**

"**Ummm…I wanna go now. I need to go home. Let me go,"-said Beth. Edward, however, did not comply.**

"**I'm not leaving you,"-said Edward. He was pinning Beth to the floor, his hold strong and firm. Beth was now feeling a pain in her shoulders.**

"**Please! Let me go!"-screamed Beth.**

"**YOU ARE MY LIFE NOW!!"- said Edward. The sky cleared up completely. Edward was now glowing blood red, his eyes were also glowing a yellow color. His insides were completely visible. He looked like a crimson demon.**

"**I feel as if there is a long line behind me, waiting for me to make the smallest mistake, to pounce on you. Jealousy, it's a strange thing, so much more powerful than I ever would have thought. Tell me what you are thinking, before I go mad!!!!!"-screamed out Edward, his voice now distorted and demonic.**

**He leans down to kiss Beth. She is screaming, thrashing. She tries in vain to get Edward off of her. His glowing yellow eyes are all Beth is capable of seeing now.**

**Beth then woke up. She got up on her knees and began praying…**

**Author's note: In case you can't tell, Edward's lines are direct quotes from the character Edward Cullen from the Twilight series. I admit, some are a bit out of context. I had nothing but Twilight in the head writing this chapter.**


	10. Sadie

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 10: Sadie

Sadie was fast asleep…

In the factory, there were a grand amount of machines. There were four conveyor belts, each holding hundreds upon thousands of fat girls. Sadie was on one of those belts.

The first conveyor belt, she saw how these fat girls were lined up in front of a giant press. The press crushed each girl individually, ever so slowly. Soda pop seemed to come out of the girls body. Sometimes, it would be hot chocolate. When the press lifted, a sad, skinny girl, seemingly dazed and disoriented, would come out. A female robotic voice would assure her 'You look gorgeous!!' and a metallic arm would lead her off.

The second conveyor belt was a bit more sinister. It lead to a machine, which would grab the girls and start twisting them, like a wet towel. From these girls, the product to come out of them was chocolate milk. The girls, after the machines were done with them, appeared sick after the ordeal. The robotic voice would, once again, say 'You look gorgeous!!', and the girl would be escorted off. Sadie saw the whole thing.

The third conveyor belt was a bit more sinister than the last. In it, the girls would be picked up by these metallic arms. Just like a bottle of ketchup, they would be squeezed really tightly. From their mouths, loads of vanilla pudding would flow freely. Sometimes, banana pudding would instead be squeezed out, and it came from their anuses After the machines were done with these girls, they would be incapable of even standing up on their own. Sadie saw how their eyes failed to reflect so much as a hint of consciousness. Once more, the robotic voice said 'You look gorgeous!!' and a metallic arm would escort them away.

The last conveyor belt was by far the most sinister. It was also the one Sadie found herself on.

The girls would be led into a large platform. There, two pairs of robotic arms would hold the girls. One pair held the girl's arms, whilst another held the legs. A giant buzz saw would come down, and cut the poor girl's stomach wide open. A giant ice scream scooper would come down, and insert itself unto the open wound. It would scoop out pink cake frosting, and dump it into a large metallic bowl. The girl once all the frosting had been removed, a large stapler would come down, and staple the young girl's stomach back together. The young lady would then undoubtedly appear to be dead. Once more, the robotic voice would say 'you look gorgeous!!', however, instead of escorting the young girl away, the metallic arm would pick her up, and throw her into an incinerator. Sadie now saw…it was her turn.

Sadie woke up. She was crying…


	11. Cortney

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 11: Courtney

Courtney had gone off to sleep…

A giant swarm of insects fluttered about the filthy swamp. A human hand was sticking out of the mud. Cockroaches feasted upon the discarded laundry detergent, promptly exploding. Dragonflies fluttered about needlessly whilst chameleon heads stuck to coke bottled grabbed them with their tongues. A floating toilet bowl flies above the muck, whilst a fat naked lady sat on it, singing lullabies whilst excreting unborn alligators that fell down unto the water from a hole under the toilet.

An airport. A helicopter's blades rotated whilst a giant kitten jumped from blade to blade. An airplane arrives and lands on the face of a Mona Lisa with a mustache painted on her forehead. Rorschach is piloting the Owl plane, whilst the Comedian eats a pizza. Ozymandias and Bubastis eat spaghetti on top of the Communications Tower.

Courtney was in her living room. Tron was playing with Barbie dolls while Salvador Dali used a blow dryer to melt the cuckoo clock that sat on top of the big, purple dog with flower eyes. Planet Jupiter is rising over the horizon, just outside the window. A Playstation 3 was connected to the Magnavox television. A giant baby's head came out of the flower pot, smoking a cigar.

Courtney was now in the bathroom. George Bush and George W. Bush share a toilet bowl whilst Margaret Thatcher plays Chess with a monkey. A hippopotamus sings Don't you want me Baby by the Human League while in the bath tub. The bathroom sink housed a trio of Mexican mice singing Gusto from the animated Titanic movie.

Courtney was now outside in the yard. A candy cane tree was licked by Nacho Bear. Flying fish come and go. Cedric Diggory is having sex with Cho Chang. Harry Potter masturbates while Bella Swan cries. Jacob Black comes by and turns into a wolf. Bella gets naked and has sex with the wolf.

Courtney is now at the edge of a cliff. A giant penis springs up on the horizon. She surveys the ground below the cliff. There is red water. Upon the horizon, destroyed buildings surround the penis. Duncan gets up, he is giant, the penis is his. A smiley cartoon face comes from the heavens. It sucks Duncan's penis. A doodle is rubbing her cunt.

Courtney is now at the front yard. Ronald MacDonald comes in, eating a Whopper. It's raining ketchup. A lolcat arrives and says nothing. Every single Power Ranger gets naked and fornicates. A giant ass flies in the sky, shitting out corn flavored ice cream unto the children, who happily eat it off the ground.

A hole in the ground. Courtney looks inside. A teddy bear is inside. It spins. A giant mouth says- "Oh, what light beyond your window bricks. It is the east, and eggs are yummy,"

Courtney woke up. She needed to vomit…


	12. Harold

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 12: Harold

**Harold lay asleep in bed…**

**Harold was knee deep in some green liquid. He looked around him, and saw how all the little kids were having fun, splashing around said liquid. He looked to what he thought was a waterslide. It turned out that the 'waterslide' was shaped like a blood vessel. It was connected to a giant statue shaped like a kidney. A rather convincing kidney.**

**He got out of the pool. He saw some kids playing in the ball house. That's nice. However, the balls looked rather odd. He peered closer, and saw that the balls were shaped like pills. That was…odd. He looked up at the sky. The sky seemed greenish.**

**A TV had been playing a cartoon for the smaller children. He sat down with them to watch. The cartoon starred a kidney. An anthropomorphic kidney with a baseball hat, and a sad look on its face. A doctor comes in, with a large tray of needles, pills and liquid medicine. The kidney looks happy. The announcer then says- "Fun times await at Placebo World!!!"**

**What an odd name for a water park. He looks around. The ground looks rather unkempt. Somehow it looked dilapidated. The sky was still greenish. He saw some of the mothers, looking at their children having fun. They all looked sick. Sick, as in they should be in a HOSPITAL, not some water park. Some looked pale, others bore a closer semblance to walking skeletons wearing flesh. Some had very clear needle marks all over their bodies. **

**He looked over at another pool. It too had green liquid where there should be water. A sickly looking clown face appeared to be spurting the water onto the pool. He walked closer to the pool. He finally managed to smell it. That green liquid was not water, it was vomit. The children were happily playing in vomit. He finally saw…HE was the healthiest looking person in the whole park. Everyone was sick, but him. **

**It was a park that spurned health, and celebrated illness. It was a monument to the decay of the human body, a celebration of unneeded and excessive medications. Welcome to Placebo World…**

**Harold woke up, dazed and disoriented…**


	13. Trent

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 13: Trent

**Trent was dreaming…**

**Trent and Gwen were sitting in a meadow filled with white flowers. The sky was blue, not a single cloud present. He was singing a love song to her, while she smiled.**

**Suddenly, a bright flash. Trent looked to where it came from, and saw a large mushroom cloud. He knew, a nuclear bomb had gone off. He and Gwen ran for shelter. **

**The sky was now fiery orange. Trent looked toward Gwen. He saw her hair falling off, and she was quickly running out of breath. She was slowing down. He grabs her, and begins to run twice as fast, for her sake.**

**The sky was now red. Trent could not run any more. Gwen's gums were bleeding. She was becoming thinner and thinner by the second. Nothing bad happened to him, though. There was no where to run. The flowers had died off. The field was now barren soil. The Earth had gone from green to brown, lush to barren.**

**The sky was now opaque green. Gwen's eyes were now almost lifeless. Her hair had completely fallen off. Her skin was now sickly green. Her face was almost like a skeleton's. She now has a headache. Sh touches her head with her right arm, while her left was dangling helplessly.**

**The sky was now sickly brownish-green. Trent saw how Gwen's left arm fell off her socket. Her right arm had become fused to her head. A giant tumor had grown from the left side of her head, one that looked like a loose cable dangling about. Her body was now a skeleton wearing a bag of flesh.**

**She looks at him, and says- "You're not perfect," She then begins to turn to dust, right where she stood. Trent cries out into the sky. Suddenly, a sweet child's voice begins to sing- "..on the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will…" At that moment, the wind began to blow. Rent looks at his hands. Blood is coming out of his mouth. It's his turn, now…**

**Trent woke up, horror reflected in his face.**


	14. Bridgette

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 14- Bridgette

**She was asleep…**

**Bridgette was walking along the dirt road in the forest. She is holding hands with a red headed child and another auburn headed teen. The young auburn headed teen held with his other hand the hand of a beautiful raven haired woman, whom in turn held another child. This boy was walking behind Bridgette. The girl in front of her, in turn, held the hand of a blonde boy no older than ten. The boy held another person's hand, but Bridgette could not see who it was. Each of these persons had a smile on their face, and a happy glimmer in their eyes.**

**The dirt road had become a gray brick road. The forest, which previously had an enchanting feel to it, now felt lonely. Bridgette noticed that, tried as she might, she could not free her hands from the grasps of her joyful companions. She looked at their face again. They were still smiling. Suddenly, everyone stops.**

**Bridgette finally got a look at the person in front. He had a fur tuft collar. That was all he wore. His naked body was gray, wrinkled, and lacked genitalia. He was skinny, like a skeleton. His head was not a human head, but rather, a doe's. It's eyes looked bloody red, and in fact it appeared to be crying blood. It's mouth released a bloody foam. In its bony, wrinkled hand, he carried a Pendulum. The pendulum swung back and forth on its own.**

**The deer headed man then began to sing. It's voice was horrifying and demonic. He sang:**

**Hush my children, father has you**

**He will show you the morning dew**

**And if the morning dew is dry**

**Daddy will take you to play in a slide**

**And if that slide is lacking slip**

**Dad will give you from his drink a sip**

**And if his drink, it gives you a daze**

**Father will leave you in a cave for a few days**

**He will tie you with a rope so tight**

**In that cave, you won't see the light**

**And if you see your brother has died**

**You will know, daddy has lied**

**Bridgette wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth, no sounds came. Everyone else just cheered, like children. And the man just laughed.**

**Bridgette woke up, shaking uncontrollably, to the point of almost crying. **


	15. Lindsay

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

**Episode 15: Lindsay**

**Lindsay was dreaming…**

**Lindsay was wearing a super cute outfit inside this super cute house. Her dress was bright pink, poofy, with a glittery skirt. She was wearing a princess hat, with a long, silk veil. Her house was well decorated, suitable for a beautiful princess. It looked so much like the dollhouse of her dreams. Her carpets were Persian, her drapes Chinese. She was living the good life here.**

**Suddenly, her house began to split in two. She hung on to her bed for dear life. Suddenly, she looks up, and sees a gigantic blue humanoid with red eyes, no nose or hair, and fin shaped ears. The giant smiled at her.**

"**Hello Fifi, it's feeding time,"- it said. Lindsay was feeling a bit hungry, but she was also confused about what was happening. The giant then reached out for her, grabbed her, and placed Lindsay inside a cage. The cage had two small plates, one with water, the other empty.**

"**Oh, here's your food,"-said the giant. The giant took out a brass… bottle? Was it a bottle? Lindsay was not sure. She had never seen such a shape in her life. The 'bottle' then released some circular pellets of food unto the empty dish. Lindsay ate one. It tasted terrible.**

"**Eat up, Fifi. Today Guor is coming over with his Ohm. The two of you can play!"-said the giant with a smile. A knock on the door.**

"**Hey Tiva! Here, I brought Renny. Do you have your Ohm?"-said Guor. He too was a large, blue giant. However, the main difference between him and Tiva was that Tiva had a pair of visible nipples. Guor made his way towards Lindsay.**

"**Tiva, why do you dress your Ohm? They should not be forced to wear clothing,"- Guor began to undress Lindsay. She was now naked. Guor then set Renny beside Lindsay. Renny was a fat, disgusting, nerdy looking creep.**

"**Hey, sexy. Let's make some…babies…"-Renny said, a creepy look in his eyes. Lindsay screamed, and kept motioning towards Tiva.**

"**Awww, what a cute sound she makes,"- was all Tiva said. She smiled at her cute little pet, Lindsay, known to her as Fifi.**

**Lindsay kept crying as Renny kept making his way toward her. Suddenly, a large green animal the size of an elephant, the body of a cat, the tail of a beaver, and a hairless monkey face with glowing yellow eyes peered into the cage. It then made a sound, similar to the howl of a wolf, the cry of a chimpanzee and a menacing laugh, all at once. Tiva pet that animal like one pets a cat.**

**Lindsay woke up, trembling. **


	16. DJ

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 16: DJ

DJ finally went to sleep. He was dreaming…

DJ was in a nursery. There were two kids, the cutest kids you would ever see in your life. They were babies. One was a boy, blue eyed, white skin, blonde hair. His eyes were the deepest blue you'd ever see, his face was so round, his nose so tiny. He was naked on the rug, his little behind all up in the air for everyone to see. His little body was so plump, it was adorable. On a little crib there was a little baby girl. She was dressed all in pink, with a pretty little pink ribbon on what little hair she had. Her hair was brown, her eyes were brownish, her skin an African Canadian tone. She wore a cute little frilly shirt, and a diaper. The two kids smiled at DJ, whilst a lullaby played from a music box.

The nursery itself was very enchanting. The walls were a perfect mix of baby blue and baby pink, with fluffy white clouds splashed around. Teddy bears and other plush toys littered the room, with a very soothing green rug spread across the floor. Two cribs, both painted white, lay on opposite ends of the room. A cute toy chest was found in on the end of the room. This toy chest held a cute smiling clown doll, a rubber duck with a sailor hat, another rubber duck with a bonnet, a toy tug boat, a toy scooter (sail boat), a plush tiger with a smile on it's face, and a plush Sun with a plush crescent moon.

DJ wanted to approach the kids. He wanted to give them a cuddle. He loved kids, and kids loved him back. He approached them, but a force field kept them away from him. The lullaby was slowing down. He kept tapping the invisible force field. Every time he did that, ripples appeared on thin air. The door opens. The lullaby stops.

A Minotaur enters the room. He had a muscular man's body, and a brow bull's head with sharp horns. He approaches DJ. He sticks out his tongue, and begins to lick DJ's face. His licks are slobbering, and leave large amounts of saliva. The Minotaur then approached the boy. The infant smiled at the large Minotaur. The Minotaur looked at the infant boy. DJ has a bad feeling…

The Minotaur kneels down, and pats the little boy. The little boy coos, and says some baby talk. It sounds like 'boo boo ba ba ba'. Cute, so cute. The Minotaur gets up. His eyes focus on the child, He lets out a large bull's roar, and sends his hoof-like foot down on the child's body with a mighty force. The child screams out a blood curdling scream. The Minotaur lifts his foot again, and once more stomps the infant. DJ lets out a primal scream of terror, and tries to defend the child. The force field stops him. Another stomp on the poor infant. The infant is now nothing more than blood stains on the carpet, and a mangled corpse under the foot of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur made his way to the little girl. She was hiding under her covers, trembling with fear. The Minotaur picks her up. She resists. She fidgets, she kicks, all in vain. The Minotaur kisses her cheek. He then heads towards the wall. He grabs the child with one hand, and slams her to the wall. The child screams. He does it again, and again, and again. Now, the wall is stained with the blood of the dead infant.

The Minotaur looks at DJ once again. He heads towards him. DJ is absolutely afraid now. He feels a mix of anger, for the murder of the infants, and fear. The Minotaur approaches him. DJ is trembling. He comes face to face with the Minotaur. The Minotaur sticks out its tongue…

DJ then woke up. He lets out a scream, runs out the door, and looks around. He is back at camp, in the middle of the night, trembling with fear under the light of the moon.


	17. Geoff

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 17: Geoff

Geoff was dreaming…

As a large snake with the head of a bulldog jumped around the pirate ship like a spring, a gigantic Pamela Anderson's face rose up from the ocean, carrying in its mouth a Michelangelo's David with a large black censor bar in its crotch area. The pirate ship sailed across a soda ocean, whilst that pink haired girl from Lazy Town sang the son 'You are a Pirate'.

The ship docks at Gilligan's Island. Geoff rushes to the Island in hopes of porking Mary Ann's brains out. He sees Rorschach and Nite Owl posing nude whilst Doctor Manhattan chastises them for their lack of decency. Black Canary is masturbating. Captain America and Superman are eating donuts. Spiderman is taking a dump on a flower pot whilst Deadpool tells him a joke.

A giant black hole with purple swirls appears in the pink sky, and sends Geoff to his living room. There he sees Pamela Anderson and Carmen Electra having lesbian sex, whilst Miley Cyrus and Hillary Duff drank Crystal Pepsi. The song from the Pepsi Blue commercials began to play as Captain Jack Sparrow saunters into the room. He throws a Pokeball and summons Arceus to battle Magikarp. Magikarp tackles Arceus into the X-dimension, where Cloud Strife is defeated by a level 5 Onion Knight.

Yugi plays Dark Magician, while Courtney summons Kuriboh. Courtney wins the duel. She flips off Geoff. Bridgette is surfing in the bathtub, while Nikki, Jude, Fin and Reef drink urine.

Geoff is now flying in the air. A giant Eva unit 1 flies next to him, with Shinji and Asuka playing Warhammer 4000. A pink balloon with the face of Mickey Mouse is carrying off Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Bella Swan is crying on the ground. Sephiroth cuts her head off. Her head is filled with roosters, which all start crowing.

Mario and Sonic are snowboarding on a mountain made of Ice Cream. The Smurf's village is destroyed by Godzilla. Flying, naked, muscular men are making out and having gay sex on each other. A really, really, really, really big penis emerges from the sky. That girl from Lazy Town is now singing along side the bear from the big blue house.

A bunch of Maple Story sprites start battling a bunch of sprites from Travians. Then the Brave Little Toaster began to sing 'Thriller' whilst a lamp, a vacuum cleaner and a radio did the Thriller dance. The Spartans then began to dance with the Persians. Kratos declared his love to Lara Croft, while Solid Snake and Bayonetta had sex. Old Snake then began to eat a Hershey Bar, but he was killed by Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Kung Fu Panda and Owen have an eating contest, which Garfield won.

Geoff then woke up. Then he promptly went back to sleep…


	18. LeShawna

Nightmares in Wawanakwa

Episode 18: LeShawna

She had gone to sleep…

LeShawna was inside an old, filthy house. The roof appeared to be made of rotting, oozing, fungus ridden cardboard. The floor was littered with thousands of garbage bags, filled to the brim with untold amounts of garbage. The walls had so many layers of old, crusted food stuffs, it was impossible to determine what they were made of. Cockroaches scurried along every inch of this filthy house. The air smelled like a combination of cockroach odor and foul, rotting food.

LeShawna took one step ahead. Her foot tripped a garbage bag. Water gushed out; foul, disgusting, brown water that smelled of rotting fruit. A second step further caused a can of beans to tip over. Hundreds upon hundreds of cockroaches scurried out of the can, exiting the place that had sheltered them for so long.

LeShawna looked around her for a place to dry off her foot. She exit's the room she was in, and enters another. It is a bathroom. Pizza boxes litter the bathtub, with hundreds of rats and flies searching for any remnants of food within them. A large, eight foot tall pile of used, soiled toilet paper rested between the bathtub and the toilet. The toilet itself was filled to the brim with feces. The bathroom sink itself was overflowing with hairballs, with a few rats swimming in the water.

Unable to stand the sight, and the smell of the house, LeShawna attempts to find an exit. She finds a door, and tries to open it. She looks to her side. She sees three skeletal children, eating off the garbage bags. Another, much larger skeletal figure enters the room. It looks at LeShawna.

It is a man. His skin is just barely hanging off his bones. He steps towards LeShawna. "Why are you in my home? Please…stay for dinner…"

The man smiles. His eyes are dull, yet savage. His teeth are black, layered with plaque and crusted with fly skins. He reaches out for LeShawna.

LeShawna then woke up. She rushes towards the bathroom, feeling the need to vomit.


End file.
